Delta Dragonoid
|first = Drago's On Fire |voiced by = Jason Deline }} is a dragon-like Bakugan and the first Evolution of Dragonoid. Description Bakugan.com The first evolution of Drago is Delta Dragonoid. He has three sleek horns and a hard plated armor in ball mode with chrome rings. He has an extra set of wings and a pitchfork tail. He possesses a strong bond with Dan and is his guardian. Bakugan Official Handbook Dragonoid is one of a few Bakugan that can evolve on its own. Delta Dragonoid is the first evolved version of this powerful dragonlike beast. After its transformation, Delta Dragonoid has a cobralike hood around its head and sharp thorns all over its body. It also gets a lot more Gs, making it harder to beat on the field. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook When Dragonoid evolves into Delta Dragonoid, he gets an extra set of wings and a pointy pitchfork on the end of his tail. This dangerous dragon-like creature's body is covered with armor to protect him from attacks. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers This is the first evolution of Dragonoid, which has three sleek horns, special chest pattern and hard plated armor in ball form with a chrome ring. Drago evolved into Delta Dragonoid during Dan, Runo, and Marucho's battle against Julio, Klaus, and Chan Lee. During that battle, he held a G-Power of 950. He fought against Dual Hydranoid, and lost, sending him to the Doom Dimension. When in the Doom Dimension, he battled against Apollonir, one of the Legendary Soldiers, but after defeating him, he did not evolve further and was told in order to evolve he had to defeat Shun, Julie, Runo, and Marucho. After he and Dan defeated them, he evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He reappears for a brief second in a flashback evolving into Ultimate Dragonoid. Ability Cards *'Fire Tornado': Adds 100 Gs to Delta Dragonoid and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Standard Pyrus Ability) *'Wall Burst' (Japanese version: Burst Wall): Reflects the opponent's ability at twice the power. *'D Strike Attack '(D Strike Dragonoid Attack/Delta Dragonoid/Japanese version: Meteor Strike Dragon): Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid for the rest of the game. *'Dragonic Enforcement': Adds 50 Gs to Delta Dragonoid for the rest of the game. Fusion Ability Cards *'D Strike Extreme '(D Strike Dragonoid Extreme Attack/D Strike Extreme Dragonoid/D Strike Dragonoid/Japanese version: Meteor Strike Dragon - Experia): Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Meteor Strike Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. Physical Game North America This was one of the three Bakugan sold as a McDonald's Bakugan. Like Dual Hydranoid, Delta Dragonoid is sold as a Heavy Metal Special Attack Bakugan, but at Bakugan.com, it is said to be a Core Bakugan. It was first released in Series 1 but later was re-released as B2 version in Special Attack booster. It was found that the B2 version of Delta Dragonoid is a bit different from the earlier one, with the stripped horn and small pieces protruding from the metal ring. The Haos version has 650 Gs. The Pyrus Version has 670 Gs in the re-released version, 350 Gs in the original solid color B1 version and 520 Gs and 560 Gs in the Special Attack pearl and flip attribute versions. The Aquos version has 480 Gs, 520 Gs, and 550 Gs. Japan In Japan, its BakuTech Pyrus version in BTC-03 comes with 460 Gs, 480 Gs, or 500 Gs. Pentagon Parameter *Attack: 6/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Occupy Force: 4/10 *Stand Force: 5/10 *Control: 5/10 *'Total': 25/50 Trivia *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan originally packaged in Booster Packs. *Delta Dragonoid, Ultimate Dragonoid and Fusion Dragonoid were Drago's only natural evolutions (All of the others mostly happened because of him receiving a special power or item). *He is the second evolution of Dragonoid to have a Fusion Ability. *Delta Dragonoid is one of the first Bakugan to have Diecast Metal. References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities